Zack and Cody's Alone Time
by ARandomKid
Summary: Zack and Cody love each other. However, their love comes with many trials and tribulations which they must endure together, or risk being broken apart. RR WARNING: YAOI, INCEST.
1. Psst! Wake up!

Hello, and welcome to my fic, Zack and Cody's "Alone" Time. Credit goes to lolo313750 for the title, but it will change if someone thinks of something better. So it is not a permanent title. Athough I guess it could be… Some important notes: Thoughts are in _Italics_. Okay, that was one important note. Who cares?

**WARNING: This fic will contain yaoi (AKA MM sex) so if you don't like it or are offended by it then don't read it. (Mild in first chapters.) It's just that simple.** On with Chap. 1

Chap. 1

Cody woke up. Again. He turned towards Zack and tapped him on the shoulder once. He paused, then tapped three more times quickly. Then he paused, and tapped once. Zack woke up.

"Again. Man, how many times do you have these dreams about me?"

"Quite a lot… I'd say 10 or 11 times by now."

"What…the…HELL?"

"Shut up, you idiot, do you want to wake up mom? I was only joking…"

"Oh, sorry."

"You really are gullible aren't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose, now let's hurry up, I'm dying over here."

They do their thing, and begin hand-jobbing each other.

(A/N: I am not making you read this fic. If you can't stand that, then quit reading this now.)

After they finish up, Carey conveniently walks into the room at that moment.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, mom, I just had a little nightmare."

"Oh, well okay then." _My god, do they think I'm that stupid?_

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight, Zack."

"Yeah, goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Cody."

"Yeah, see you in the morning." _If you don't wake up again._

After their mother leaves, Zack and Cody start whispering to each other.

"I heard that."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Actually yes. You're just lucky mom didn't notice it."

"Well, I'm going to sleep now."

"Sweet dreams, and don't wake me up again!"

"C'mon, you know you love doing this."

"Yes, but I don't want to have to wake up during the middle of the night every single night to do it."

"Anyway, goodnight, Zack. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, if you don't wake up again."

"Will you shut up about that!"

"Okay, sorry."

They kiss, and go to sleep. For some reason that neither could explain, they couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Sorry this first chapter was so short. I just thought that'd be a good place to end it. I will try to update real soon to make up for it. See you next time on**_ Zack and Cody's Alone Time_**, or whatever else someone decides to name it.

-ARK


	2. School, and The Revenge of The Zombies

Welcome to the second chapter of **_Zack and Cody's Alone Time_**! Thank you to those who have reviewed. This is even more popular than my other fic. Also, be sure to check out lolo313750's stories: _Zack's Love_ and _Dreams. _Those fics are similar to mine, so if you like mine, you will also like those. And a second time: **this fic will contain MM sex and incest. If you do not like those two things, then what are you still doing reading this! I already gave you a warning!** Some people are dense though, and it couldn't hurt to give it a second time. **I am not making any sort of profit by doing this, and do not own_ The Suite Life of Zack and Cody._** When I get there, parentheses will represent actions in the little mini-skits that will be coming up. On with Chap. 2.

**+Chap. 2+**

The next morning, the boys woke up, got out of bed, and took a shower. **Simultaneously. Together. **Need I say more? They walked into the kitchen, where their mother was waiting for them.

"So, have any good dreams last night?"

"No, mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, why do you always ask us this? Every _single **DAY?**_"

"I'm just curious. Give me a break, I'm your own mother!"

"Maybe we just like to keep them secret. So no, we won't even tell you if we had any dreams last night."

_Fine with me, I already know the answer anyways,_ Carey thought to herself.

"Well, have fun at school."

"Mom. It's school. You expect us to have fun!"

"Oh, right, sorry about that. Point taken."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Later, at school, people were teasing them.

"Hey, it's the twins. Have some _fun_ last night?"

They ignored this, and went to their first period class. And their second period. And their third period. When lunchtime came, (5th period) they sat with their friend, Max. Tapeworm had moved, so now the only friend they had that went to their school was Max.

"So, did you do anything last night?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondered. So, did you see Revenge of the Zombies: Part 3 last night?"

"Yeah, it was awesome."

"Really, what was it about?"

This started a conversation about Revenge of the Zombies: Part 3. It lasted until the end of the lunch period. When they got home, Zack collapsed on the floor. Then Carey came in.

"ZACK? Alright Cody, what did he do now?"

"Nothing, mom. He's probably just tired, that's all."

"Oh, okay.

**+End of Chap. 2+**

Sorry these are so short. Why did Zack collapse on the floor? Because Cody just had to wake him up five more times last night.

Cody: "Did not!"

Zack: "Actually, yes he did."

ARK: See you in Chap. 3! (hears moaning coming from his room) Oh, no. no. NO! GET OFF OF MY DAMN BED! GO GET YOUR OWN BED?


	3. At the Hospital

Welcome to Chap.3 of **_Zack and Cody's Alone Time_**. I will not bother with a warning, seeing as how you have already read this far, it would be absolutely pointless. Thank you to those who have reviewed all of the chapters so far, your comments were appreciated. And will someone please tell me if I'm spelling Carey's name right? On with Chap. 3

**+Chap. 3+**

Zack didn't wake up. For their mother, this was bad. For Cody, it was horrible. Absolutely devastated, he felt, well, really bad. They were currently in the hospital waiting room. They were waiting (A/N: How cliché, or whatever) to see if Cody was alright. The doctor came out of the hallway. Cody instantly jumped up out of his seat.

"Is he gonna be alright? Can I see him?"

"You may see him, but I'll fill you in on the details later. In short, yes, he is alright."

They go into Cody's room, room 475, to see Zack lying there asleep.

"I just thought he was tired out from P.E. today. We played lacrosse."

"Well, that's not it," the doctor explained, but before he could continue, Carey interrupted.

"Well, then what's wrong with him?"

"Not to worry, he'll wake up in around 5 hours. The main thing is, and this is what we're confused about, especially for a boy his age, it apparently seems to have been caused by too much ejaculating."

"What the fuck?" Cody exclaimed.

"Is that even possible?" Carey asked.

"Yes, and it's quite common."

"Well, can we take him home?"

"Oh, sure. That will be perfectly fine."

They take Zack home, and all the way home, Carey muttered to herself.

"Didn't think this would happen, gotta tell them to be careful, don't want them to know, gotta think, gotta think."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"What's with all the whispering and stuff?"

"Oh, nothing important." _Can't let him know that I know about them now._

"Oh, okay then." _Phew. For a second there I thought she'd caught on to us._

They take Zack home and lay him in bed. Zack moans briefly, and is then silent.

"I hope you're okay, Zack. I love you." Cody whispers, and then heads downstairs.

**+End of Chap. 3+**

Once again, thank you for all of the reviews, and about the doctor-hospital thing, I made it all up. Everything that is in these parentheses.

(room 475, The main thing is, and this is what we're confused about, especially for a boy his age, it apparently seems to have been caused by too much ejaculating.")

I made all that up. I'm not sure whether it's true or not. However, I'm pretty sure it's not true. Please review!

-ARK


	4. Hatemails

Welcome to chap. 4 of **_Zack and Cody's Alone Time_**. Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews and 1 flame that I got for the first three chapters. I am sorry that the chapters are so short, but they are coming in fast. I uploaded chap. 1 on Saturday I believe. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews. Remember, **I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**. On with Chap. 4.

**+Chap. 4+**

Zack woke up and headed downstairs.

"What the hell happened?"

"You passed out. We took you to the hospital." Carey replied.

_Oh shit._ "So what was wrong with me?"

"The doctor said you err… had uh…."

"Been masturbating too much!" Cody interjected.

_Thank you Cody. _"Yeah, what Cody said. So keep it down a little, okay."

"Yeah, sure, mom." _Why the hell isn't she freaking out. I would expect her to._

"So, what do you boys want for dinner?"

"I dunno, how about hamburgers, Cody?"

"Fine by me." Cody replied.

"Okay, I'll call you when they're ready."

"Thanks, mom." The twins answered, and headed upstairs to check their email. They had the same email address, figuring that they could tell which twin it was for.

"We got the usual again, Cody. Should I send the usual reply?"

"Sure." Cody answered.

_TO: you. If you do not like the fact that we are together, then just ignore it. We will not tolerate your hate-mails, and any more will be deleted on site without a reply._

_-Zack & Cody Martin_

"I sent the reply. You can handle the ones we get tomorrow." Zack said.

"Gotcha. I'll get them tomorrow after school." Cody replied.

"BOYS! DINNER'S READY!" Carey shouted from the kitchen.

"OKAY, MOM, COMING!" Zack shouted back.

Zack and Cody headed downstairs to dinner.

**+End of Chap. 4+**

So how'd you like it? Was it good, bad, okay? Please review, and flames are accepted and generally ignored. However, constructive criticism is nice and helps me try to make my stories/chapters better. See you in the next chapter, most likely being put up this weekend. I will try to make this next one a bit longer. The email addresses are not real. THEY ARE FAKE! So don't try them...

-ARK


	5. They're Caught

Hello, and welcome to Chap. 5 of this fic. I am sure you already know what the title is, so I will not repeat it. Another warning, but only because I already got 6 of them fro writing Chap. 4 alone: **_IF YOU DO NOT LIKE m/m SEX, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO FIND SOME OTHER FIC TO READ!_** Hopefully that will stop people that don't like this fic from reading it. On with Chap.5

**+CHAP.5+**

As Zack and Cody finish dinner, they head upstairs to get ready for bed. Zack tries to get it on with Cody, but Cody stops him.

"What is wrong with you? Mom's downstairs."

"So?"

"So if she finds out, we'll have to see some random psychiatrist that will dissect us with some incurable disease that we don't even have and is probably fake anyway."

"Well, I have a feeling that mom already knows about us."

"And what makes you say that?" Cody questioned.

"BOYS? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT UP THERE?"

"Yeah, mom. Keep your voice down!"

"Okay, let's just get ready for bed, and then when mom's asleep we can do this."

"Alright."

They get in bed and wait. Eventually they hear mom begin to snore. If they were paying attention, they might have noticed that their mother was snoring, and that there was something extra added in, as their mom doesn't usually snore when she's asleep, but they weren't. So they didn't notice a thing. As they start doing their thing, their mom walks in and catches them right in the middle.

"Mom, wait, I can explain-" Cody starts up.

"You'd better be able to explain. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're going to send us to some psychiatrist guy who is going to diagnose us with some incurable disease that is most likely fake."

"No, I'm not going to do that."

"Really/ Why not?"

"Because I've known you were doing this for quite some time now."

"Told you." Zack said to Cody.

"Well, you didn't say why. So why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you think she already knew about us, duh!"

"Oh, that. Because she didn't freak out when you told her I was masturbating too much. I figured she must have known the reason, or she would have asked me why."

"Oh. Okay, then."

"Well, I don't want you guys, err… yeah, doing it too much. I wouldn't want either of you to pass out from ejaculating too much, like Zack did."

"Okay, mom, we'll stop for a while…"

"Well, okay then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mom." The boys said simultaneously.

After their mom was actually asleep, the boys began their usual nighttime conversation. Not anything sexual either, they usually talked about stuff at night, it helped them get to sleep.

"Well, at least we can do it anytime now."

"Except at school."

"Well, duh! They've got a "public display of affection" rule. No kissing or anything more either."

"Well, at least in school we can focus on studying, instead of having sex."

"Which is a good thing for me, I suppose…"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, goodnight, Zack."

"Goodnight, Cody."

They go to sleep, and wait for tomorrow, the start of yet another school week…

End of Chap. 5+

Does it seem longer? I sure hope so, because it is slightly longer than the previous chapters. Unfortunately, it's not that much longer, so I'll try to make the next one at least a little longer. There will possibly be a lemon coming up soon, so beware. However, I will tell you to email me if you want it when the time comes… but that is not now, so don't email me yet. Unless it is to review, which I DO want you to do. So review please!


	6. The good part of being in love

Well, it's time! I did not upload sooner only because we fucking decided to MOVE and LOSE THE GODDAMN INTERNET! Hey, it's rated M, what'd you expect, I'd use the little stars, also known as asterisks. Hey, we learn something from this chapter. We learn that **_IF YOU DON'T LIKE GAY PORN OR INCEST THEN DO FUCKING NOT READ THIS GODDAMN PIECE OF FICTION! GO SOMEWHERE _****_ELSE_****_. THANK YOU._** I have to get through somehow… Finally, the lemony chapter is here. BUT, since doesn't allow MA rated content, which this **OBVIOUSLY** is going to end up being, you may tell me in your review if you want the lemon, and I will send it to you by review reply if you've signed your review. If you want to remain anonymous, or just plain don't have an account, and you want the lemon, leave your email and I will send it to you that way. This, therefore, will be a VERY short chapter, mainly because the lemon is going to take up most of it. I am getting quite a lot of space in with this note, though. Here is chapter 6 of **_Zack and Cody's Alone Time_**.

**_CHAP. 6: The good part of being in love_** (A/N: If you think of it as good. If not, then call it something else, because I don't really give a shit.)

Their mother was gone for a whole week. You know what that means. If you don't know what that means, then you are very fucking dense. Anyway, their mom was gone, and Zack had a little surprise for Cody. It was Christmas, the day before their mom got home, and they were celebrating with their own little gift-opening…thing. Everyone, Zack, Cody, Max, Maddie, and even London was there at the twins' new house. They lived just a block away from the Tipton, and also down the street from Max's house, so they could see their friends anytime. Cody unwrapped his gift from Zack.

"A box of…condoms. Are you trying to tell me something, Zack?"

"What? WHAT? WHY IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME?"

They all burst out with laughter as a blush trickled across Zack's face. Next, it was Max's turn to unwrap her gift from London.

"Holy…shit. Why would I need a rug, London."

London had given her an expensive rug.

"To hide under when Zack and Cody start their little…well, you know what I mean."

"Oh. That is pretty nice. Thanks, London." Max said

"Oh, no problem, it only cost 5,000 dollars." London replied

"Well, I guess it's Maddie's turn." Zack said

"So it's my turn then? Well, okay." She unwrapped her gift from Max. Max had got her some beautiful new earrings.

"Wow, Max, how much did these cost, they're gorgeous! Thank you so much!"

"Only $300. I was saving up, I knew they'd be a wonderful gift for you."

"Thanks! Now it's London's turn to unwrap her gift from me."

London unwrapped her gift. Maddie had given her a handmade pair of mittens, gloves, and even a sweater. And she'd even made Ivana a cute little doggy-sweater and a hat.

"Oh, thanks, Maddie. Ivana's going to LOVE the sweater. And thanks for the mittens and hat, it's really cold outside."

"Oh, no big. I needed something to do in my spare time, so I thought, 'Why not make something for one of my friends.'"

"Well, it was really nice of you." London replied.

"Okay, now it's Zack's turn to unwrap Cody's gift."

"Oh. I wonder what Cody could have possibly got me. There are so many things. A new calculator, some pencils, a notebook, a new computer, a 27" plasma screen TV, but it doesn't look THAT big, hmm…guessing is hard work. Does it start with E?"

"Uhh… no."

"Damn. How about J?"

"Just open it."

"Jeez, fine. You know, I can never really tell what you- holy…shit. This…yeah. I would have never guessed this. Are you trying to tell me something as well, Cody?"

Cody had bought him some lube. It was his turn to blush as everyone started laughing.

"This was the best exchange yet." Max commented. Maddie and London agreed, and Zack and Cody were just sitting there.

"We'd better go. London and I have to get Ivana to try on her new sweater. She's gonna look so cute in it." Maddie commented as she and London headed out the door talking about how cute Ivana would look in her new clothes.

"Yeah, I'd better get going as well, my mom wants me home by 10." Max replied. It was 9:53.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Max." Cody said

"Yeah, see you." Max replied.

Max headed out the door, and the instant the door was shut, Zack and Cody ran upstairs.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zack asked Cody.

"Well, I'm only thinking what you're thinking if you're thinking what I'm thinking. If you're thinking that we should fuck like little horny bunnies all through the night while disturbing the neighbors with our loud moans of pleasure, then you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"Pretty close. Leave out the 'disturb the neighbors' part, I hadn't thought about that. Good idea. I even brought your present you gave to me." Zack mentioned, holding up the bottle of lube.

"Let's get started already."

"Well okay."

THIS PART OF THIS CHAPTER WAS TAKEN OUT BECAUSE OF EXTREME SEXUALLY ORIENTED CONTENT! IF YOU WISH TO READ IT, THEN LEAVE A MESSAGE TELLING ME SO IN YOUR REVIEW. THANK YOU.

**January 4**

"Man, it's a good thing the school administration doesn't know about this, they'd kick us out for sure." Cody commented

"Yep. We've crushed the public display of affection rule in there. Smashed that one to smithereens. Sweet." Zack said.

"Yeah, you'd be happy about that, wouldn't you?"

They head downstairs, and off to school. Their mom was going to be home when they got back. This chapter is now over. Why do I keep stating such obvious things?

END OF CHAP. 6 

Yep, it's that time. It's time for the lemon. Please leave a note in your review if you want it. And also, if you don't have an account and you want it, then leave your email in your review. Sorry for the Christmas thing, I needed to put something in this chapter. You may have noticed that London is a little OoC. I don't really care. For all of those flamers out there, your flames were promptly ignored and deleted. One of them said 'I'm sorry, but I know you can do better than this.' You're right; I can do better. I've even written a whole other story that has only the **_BAREST_** hints of m/m sex in it. Nothing further than calling somebody 'my love'. So GO READ THAT ONE! Thank you. These will probably be my longest author's notes ever. And also, only the student body knows about Zack and Cody's relationship. I'll say it again, and bold and italicize it too. **_Only the student body knows about Zack and Cody's relationship. NONE OF THE ADMINISTRATIVE MEMBERS KNOW!_** That is required knowledge for the next few chapters. And sorry for the quite dramatic increase in swearing and whatnot, I felt it deserved a truly "M" rated chapter. Although I guess it's basically the general plot that gets it's M rating.


	7. Expulsion?

Holy shit. I got a TON of reviews for that last chapter! Apparently all I need to do is ask you if you want a lemon, about 5/6 of the reviews were for that purpose. Sweet. Thanks everyone, and there are a few I need to address that reviewed anonymously. For the reviewers with the names: **DoesdatMatter**, **Annon**, and **Dakota**, for some reason I probably will never find out, your email addresses didn't show up. I'm not sure if this helps anything, but put the email in the correct area. There should be a bar under the one where you put your name that is for email, put it there. Sorry for not getting it to you sooner. For the reveiwer with the name: **co**, the reason I did not put when the kids found out or anything is because I am going to be making somewhat of a prequel to this inspired by my friend Evan Perry. Credit to the prequel goes to him. I think that's all I needed to address, so I'll start Chap. 7

-ARK

Zack and Cody went to school, ignored the sorry bastards taunting and bullying them because they had nothing better to do, and got home. Their mom was waiting for them at home.

"I see you guys finally got all the way." Carey mentioned as they walked in the front door.

"Mom! How did you know about that?" Cody asked.

"I didn't, but thanks for letting me know." Carey responded

"It's funny how Mom can always get you with that." Zack noted.

"Damn it." Cody responded as he realized he'd been tricked. Again.

They head upstairs and play video games for about an hour, with Zack winning 35:2, then Carey called them down. She didn't look happy, in fact, she looked downright miserable.

"What's up Mom?" Cody asked

"Yeah, why do you look so...sad." Zack asked their mother.

"This-this...came in the mail. From...the school...board." Carey responded

"What's so bad about that?" Zack asked, picking up the note and reading it.

_To: Carey Martin_

_From: Madison High Principal, Mr. Huesburg_

_Your twin boys, Zack and Cody Martin, were caught this morning, Wednesday, January 4th, at 12:27PM in the hallway breaking several rules and/or policys listed below:_

_Public Display of Affection_

_Indecent exposure_

_Skipping class_

_They also displayed a photograph in various places of the school building that showed them in a...compromising position. We feel that this requires permanent expulsion from the grounds of Madison High. This shall be put in effect on Friday, January 6th, at 3:05PM. If they are caught on the grounds anytime after this, they will be arrested and put in jail._

_Sincerely,_

_James Huesburg, Principal_

"What? We didn't do anything like that at all!" Cody protested.

"Yea, we don't fuck each other in the hallway! And Cody would never skip class, it's worse than starving to death to him."

"I know, you guys wouldn't be this stupid. That's why we're going to court."

"Court? Man, that's worse than not having school!" Cody complained

"That's gotta be pretty bad." Zack responded.

"Just, head upstairs, I need time to think about this." Carey told them.

"Yeah, we, or at least I'll think about it as well." Cody said

"I'll think too!" Zack said.

"Yeah, you would...if you had a brain." Cod responded

"Yeah, I agree wit- HEY!" Zack said as he realized what he'd almost been tricked into. "Now you're gonna get it!" Zack yelled.

"Oh shit. I'll be upstairs." Cody then ran up the steps, into their room, and shut the door. Zack followed right behind him, running into the door headfirst, however. Then he got up, and calmly went into the room.

That was Chap. 7. They're going to court to try and sue the school! I wish I could do that, that'd be sweet. Thanks for all the reviews from everybody, this is easily my most popular story. Which isn't saying much, 'cause it's only 1 of 2 that I've written. Another lemon coming up soon, Chap. 8 or 9, I'm not sure which yet...but hey, another lemon! That's good. I've just gotta type it, and see where I can fit it in. See you in Chap. 8!

-ARK


	8. Side Tracked

Hi, and welcome to the 8th chapter of **_Zack and Cody's Alone Time._** Sorry, they don't sue the school yet, but they do screw each other. Sort of, they don't really go all the way... As always, it is taken out due to the fact that I can't post MA rated content on I'm one of the few who make a connection between the fics removed/people banned and the amount of sexual content in their fics. (Quite a lot) Yeah, anyway, they will get busy... Here's Chap. 8: **We'll find a way** Corny, I know. Thanks for all the reviews people! Even though most just asked for the lemon...still, a review is a review! Thanks! Same stuff applies, review asking if you want the lemon, and for those of you who are anonyous, leave your email in the appropriate place. For some reason, they aren't showing up on the review when you leave them in the main part...weird. Here's the quite uneventful disclaimer that is here to make a point and to prevent Disney from suing me:

_**I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY!**_

-ARK

"Hmm...things the school accused us of that we didn't do. Let's see, everything."

"No, we did occasionally break the PDA rule."

"How may times was it again Cody, I forget?"

"When I last checked it was about..."

Cody gets out a stack of papers about a foot tall with little tally marks on them.

"Here, I've kept a record. 5, 10, 15, 20, we should have done this sooner."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm bored. Let's do something a little more...exciting."

"Like what?"

"This."

Zack presses his lips against Cody's, and the rest of this was edited out due to the fact that I can't post...you already know this...

"We should probably get back to the list..."

"Yeah. So what'd they accuse us of again? I'll take notes." Zack said

"For the first time..." Cody muttered.

"What?" Zack asked

"Oh, nothing. They accused us of:

Photographing ourselves in a...suggestive position, and posting it all over the fucking school."

Skipping class to do what we did

Indecent exposure in a school environment

"We did skip class, though." Zack commented

"Correction: YOU skipped class." Cody replied

"Good point. You never skip class. Anyway, we'd better give mom the list. We can formalize it later. Shove the PDA list in the closet."

Cody tucked the list of how many times they broke that particular rule neatly on a shelf in their closet, and the two headed downstairs to talk with their mom.

**A/N: 1/17/06 **Another update! Yay! I've also got the day off from school tomorrow due to the end of our semester exams. So I might update, or I might just be lazy. Oh well, review if you want the lemon.


	9. Broken

Hey, there everybody. I'M FINALLY UPDATING! This fic needs it. Thank you for all the reviews, this story is VERY popular now. Over 100 reviews. All I have to say is: Holy Shit.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_. **

-ARK

Zack and Cody's Alone Time Chapter 9

Chapter Title: _Broken_

Thinking, Zack sat on the edge of the bed. He thought about all that had happened to them since they'd told each other how they felt. Abused, kicked out of school, having to move. It was all because of love. They were moving in a week. As Carey put it, they had just enough time to say goodbye to all their friends. Nothing anybody could do would possibly help them now. They were broken, torn apart. Broken off from the comforting world they knew and thrust violently into an unfamiliar town, an unfamiliar place. A completely new life. All had happened because of their love. Love had began this chaotic lifestyle, and perhaps ending love would end this. Would they be broken apart? Only time would tell. Thinking about all of this, Zack fell into sleep's hands.

As Zack slept later that night, Cody was thinking much the same things. How would this affect their relationship? Would they have to hide it, as they did for so long here? It seemed that when they made it known, they were shunned, and repelled. Not accepted, as their friends had been.

On the morning of their move, as Zack and Cody helped load the van with their stuff, the doorbell rang for the last time. Carey answered it, and saw the one person she'd hoped to never see again.

"Hello, Kurt."

"Hello, Carey. I hear you're moving. May I ask why?" At this point Cody came down the stairs, carrying the last item to go into their van, and they would be on their way. He heard his father ask that last question.

"Why do you care? It was you who left us all those years ago. Suddenly, you just come back and act like you've known us all along. Well, you don't need to now. The truth would kill you if you did."

"I think Cody covered it. We're leaving now. COME ON, ZACK!" Zack came down the steps.

"Jeez, mom, no need to shout. What's _he_ doing here?" Zack asked as he caught sight of their dad.

"He's just here to say goodbye." Carey responded.

"Well, see ya." Zack responded. He got into the van, and they headed to a new town. To start a new life would be hard, as they were about to find out.

_**1 year, 3 weeks later, in Lexington, Kentucky.**_

"Hey guys, how was school?" Carey asked.

"Same old stuff." They responded.

"Did anything unusual happen today?"

"Umm...no...I don't think so." Zack said.

"Not unless you count Charlie spilling his milk all over the lunch lady.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"Is that all?" Carey said.

"Yeah, that would be all." Cody told his mother.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you." Carey told her twins.

"Really?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. You'll like this." Carey told them. "Max is coming to visit."

"Max? You mean, like, Max from Boston?"

"Yea. Her."

"Awesome!" Zack shouted.

"Yeah. Cool." Cody said.

So there's chapter 9. Sorry it's so short. This fic is about to get very depressing. Please review!

-ARK


	10. This Isn't Right

**_A/N 3/19/06_**: This is the 10th chapter of **Zack and Cody's Alone Time (_ZCAT_)**. Sorry for not updating faster, I had a lot of stuff going on with school and my other fanfic on this site: **ZCIM (****_It's Magic)_**. Now that I finally have some free time, it's time for this fic to get an update.

xXx

Cody paced about his and Zack's room, waiting for Max to arrive. He wondered if she'd changed, how different she would look, and if she would remember them.

"Zack?" Cody asked.

"Yeah?" Zack asked from his position on their double-bed.

"Do you think Max..y'know...might have... forgotten about us?" Cody asked him.

"Of course she'll remember us. She's coming here to SEE us, how could she have forgotten about us?" Zack sarcastically asked his brother.

The doorbell rings, cutting through the five minutes of silence they sat through after that. Zack and Cody rush down the stairs, and eagerly answer the door.

"Max! You came!"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"We have so much to catch up on." Zack said as the three headed up to Zack and Cody's room. Thoughts began to invade Max's head fiercely.

_'What's this feeling I'm beginning to have for Zack, now? Do I really like him...like that? I can't...he belongs to Cody, he loves Cody and Cody loves him back. It...wouldn't be right, wouldn't be normal.'_

Meanwhile, Cody was lost in thought as well. His thoughts, however, were not so severe.

_'Max sure has changed. I'm glad she still remembers us, and is still good friends with us.'_ Cody thought as they walked through the door to Cody and Zack's room. Max sat down on the bed, with Cody sitting on his own bed, and Zack taking the chair at their desk, meant for their computer. He swung it around so it faced the two beds, and therefore Max and Cody.

"So...how's school been going for you two lovebirds?" Max asked.

"We...don't talk about that anymore..." Zack sighed.

"Don't talk about school?" Max asked with confusion.

"No...the other thing." Cody whispered, almost silently.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"It got us expelled from our home. Because of that, we had to move. We don't talk about it much anymore." Cody explained, his voice still soft.

"Oh...I...see." Max said. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"It's great that you're staying here for three whole months." Cody remarked.

"Yeah, really awesome." Zack said.

"I know. My mom even has it arranged to have me go to your school while I'm staying here." Max replied.

"I think this school is going to be more accepting of you guys then your old one when you let them know." Max said nonchalantly.

"What makes you think we are going to tell them?" Zack asked.

"Admit it. You can't hide who you really are. You'll let them know eventually. I'm sure of it." Max answered him.

"Yeah, we'll HAVE to let them know eventually, Zack. We can't keep running from our problems." Cody said softly, dreading that particular day.

"Yeah, it'll be either a very happy day, or a very sad one." Max replied. They sat in silence a few minutes more, then Max left, and Zack and Cody drifted off to sleep, their dreams mixed with nightmares and happiness.

xXx

**How'd you like this chapter? Again, sorry for the shortness. REVIEW! And no lemons in this chapter, sorry.**

**- ARK -**


	11. Way Too Fast

I am **VERY** sorry for the **incredible** lack of updates. School and everything else has just taken this away from me…updates are very infrequent nowadays.

The only thing I can say for sure is that I will update this. Probably not soon, but I will update it. Eventually.

XxXxXxXxX 

The days came and went, with Max stopping by every day to chat and hang out. She had began school with them, as her mother felt it was best for her to continue with her education (as all mothers generally do), and so she once again went to school with the twins. Good for her. She still felt some weird attraction towards Zack, but had dismissed it as just being happy to see him again. She was really glad that she'd gotten to come here for three whole months. For once, she was glad to go to school. It meant more time to hang out with her old friends again.

_**+POV: Max+**_

I was happy to be with Zack and Cody again for three months. I'd missed them when they moved…it was rather unfair. Tapeworm and I had tried to prove that those photos were faked, we really had. We were on Zack & Cody's side. I just know that someone had wanted them out of the school…pretty badly. I wasn't sure who did it, and it didn't matter now. It'd been two years. Nobody cared anymore, except those who really knew him. The rest had forgotten…completely.

_**+POV: ZACK+**_

Max was back. I could finally be happy. I'd missed her. A lot. But it didn't matter now. The empty feeling I'd been having was gone now. It could be left behind, and never touched again. It was sort of freaking me out, how much I'd missed her. I wasn't sure why…it shouldn't have been scaring me that much…but it was. It was almost as if…I loved her. But, that was stupid. I loved Cody, right? Right?

POV: Third Person 

A few hours later, they were standing outside their new school. It was better…but perhaps that was only because they'd left behind their relationship. Nobody wanted to leave it…but it had to be done.

"Hey, Zack, Cody! Who's the new kid?" Their newfound friend, Colin, ran up to them.

"This is Max." Cody told him. "She's visiting for a while."

"Hey, what's up?" Max asked.

"Man, I can't believe spring break is over already. School's started up again." Colin replied.

"Two seconds." Cody said.

"What?" Zack asked. He hadn't been paying attention. The bell rang.

"Now it's started up again." Cody replied.

"Oh…you're a freak, you know that?" Colin asked.

"If only you knew…"Cody sighed under his breath, and headed into the school with Zack, Colin, and Max.

_**3:25PM…later that day.**_

_**+POV: Cody+**_

I didn't know what to do. I could hardly breathe, and it was only getting worse. It felt like my chest was about to explode, and I could feel my heart pounding…pounding, pounding, pounding. Faster and faster and faster and faster…we were at the hospital, all four of us. Me, Zack, Max, Colin…and Carey. They'd insisted I go after I complained that my chest hurt. The doctor couldn't see anything wrong with me…but I could feel it.

"Damn, it hurts…. faster. It's going faster."

"What is? What's going faster, Cody?" The doctor asked me. Doctor…Wakeman, I think it was. Yea, his name was Wakeman.

"My…. my…heart. Faster. It's speeding up…. a lot faster." He hurriedly put me on some type of machine that was supposed to measure my pulse.

"Holy…we gotta do something…" He muttered.

"Wh-wh… at's wrong…with…" I couldn't stay conscious anymore. I blacked out. The last thing I saw was my pulse. It read 176. My last thought was 'Holy shit…way too fast.' The normal pulse rate of an average healthy person was only 72 beats per minute.

POV: Third Person 

"What's wrong with my brother?" Zack asked Dr. Wakeman.

"His pulse is about 2.5 times that of a normal, healthy person. What's wrong with him?" Dr. Wakeman asked himself.

The doctor took off Cody's shirt, and immediately noticed a stab wound just below his rib cage.

"Wh…has anybody seen that before?"

"I never knew…but why…why wouldn't he tell…any of us?" Zack wondered aloud.

"I think I know what might be wrong with him…but if I'm wrong…he's going to die. Somebody had me a scalpel. Now." Dr. Wakeman ordered.

Max terrifyingly handed him the sharp metal object. He put on glasses and doused the side of Cody's chest with some kind of brown liquid. Then he made a cut.

Yep…end of chapter. Whee…I'll update sooner than I did. Really! Also, sorry the chapters are so short. I can't write very much when it comes to these types of fics. Never knew why…

-ARK


End file.
